


[Podfic] Eight Inches that Changed Everything

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Dildos, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade tells John about something he'd once discovered in Sherlock's flat during a drug bust. That little bit of knowledge rocks John's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eight Inches that Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eight Inches that Changed Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579464) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 



> Thanks to XistentialAngst for permission to record.

 

Length: 49:52  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yr0u33nctxdhlri/Eight+Inches+that+Changed+Everything+by+XistentialAngst.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pleri9u9jplnskm/Eight+Inches+that+Changed+Everything+by+XistentialAngst.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/eight-inches-that-changed-everything-by-xistentialangst))  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/eight-inches-that-changed-everything) (mp3/m4b)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Dirty Laundry (Soko ElectroHouse mix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGvmysV6x-8) \- Bitter:Sweet


End file.
